Finding a Femme
by Rosmund Chadwick
Summary: When the Autobots find who they believe to be the last living femme Autobot, they are overjoyed. The only problem is, she wasn't always a Cybertronian...first she was human. . . . .
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little dictionary for those new to Transformers and also for me to look back on for if I get confused. The story starts on the next chapter. **

**BODY PARTS**

**ENGLISH** = CYBERTRONIAN

**HAND** = Servo **EYES** = Optics

**HEAD** = Helm **FOOT** = Pede

**CHEST** = Chassis **EARS** = Audio Receptors

**TEETH** = Denta **EYEBROW** = Optic Ridge

**FINGER** = Digit **BUTT** = Aft

**MUSCLES** = Cables **LIPS** = Derma

**NOSE** = Enstril

CITATION:

Finish, C. (n.d.) Transformer Body Parts. Retrieved September, 29,2014, from m=forum_ ?10,11,570,2853

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**CYBERTRONIAN TIME**

**NANOKLIK** = One Minute

**KLICK** = 1.2 Minutes

**GROON** = One hour

**JOOR** = 6 earth hours

**ORN** = 13 Earth days

**STELLAR CYCLE** = 400 Earth Days

**VORN** = 83 Earth Years

**CITATION**:

Godess,P.(2008, August 28.) Transformers Dictionary. Retrieved September 29,2014, from s/4489172/1/Transformers-Dictionary


	2. Finding a Femme

~new~

"_*bla-bla-bla*"_ = Speaking in Cybertronian

**AN: Okay, I've been on a Transformers kick for about a month now and I've been writing two Transformers fanfics. I decided to post one of them. **

**Special thanks to the Fanfic Author 'Pagen Godess' who created the Transformers Dictionary and this one role-playing site where someone named Carbon Finish created a list of Cybertronian body-parts.**

**One last note; now I know that a 'decacycle' is considered a period of time, however I pulled the term out of my brain and decided to use it in another way, as a period of time where a Cybertronian female is weak. ….I don't feel like elaborating any more. Enjoy…..Hopefully. .. . Review. Critique. There should be another chapter up today since it's already done. **

**DATE: 9/30/2014**

**4:02 pm**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

** Finding a Femme**

Darkness.

The feeling of being weightless, floating. `_It's like that one time I was on Vicodin when I had my wisdom teeth cut out_.` the nineteen year old thought as she drifted in the black. `_Am I…..drugged?_` the question was scarily slow in coming. `_What happened?`_

Then…..sound.

Voices.

"By Primus, it's a femme!"

"It can't be!"

"It is!"

Then someone yelling the word "RATCHET!" No, not just yelling; _**summoning**_, in a voice of sheer command.

"What is it—" the grumpy voice suddenly turned awestruck. "—by Primus….." then as demanding as the voice that had summoned him; "Move aside! Let me see her!"

Hands…..strangely soft and yet not; cold and yet warm. `_Don't be silly, Cassie_.` she thought to herself. `_You can't be cold and warm at the same time!`_

"Ratchet, is she alright?"

The grumpy voice was no longer grumpy but gentle. "Easy, femme."

"Is she conscious, Ratchet?" asked another new voice.

There was a humming noise and a strange, buzzy feeling.

"Scans show she's weak, energon levels at thirty percent. Her auditory recepticals are on and functioning, but I don't know how much she's processing…..Primus! Optimus, she's just begun her first decacycle!"

"Then we must get her to safety." Came the voice that could only be described as leadership personified. "Autobots, roll out!"

Then…..nothing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AUTOBOTS**

When the Autobots returned to NEST it was in a formation unknown to the soldiers who lived there with them.

"What the *&^%?" Epps said lowly, eyes wide. Beside him, the autobot Bumblebee who was standing guard with him, stood even straighter, blue optics wide as he suddenly let out a series of chirps and squeaks.

"Bee, man, you know I can't understand you when you talk like that."

But the yellow mech was too awestruck to bother using radio fragments to speak.

Sargent Epps rose to view the procession better, not that it helped much.

In the middle of the group loomed the Autobot leader Optimus Prime carrying some sort of silver, slim, metal object.

Infront of him was the bodyguard and weapons specialist Ironhide, plasma cannons at the ready and, behind him the samurai Autobot Drift wielded his katana. At the Primes right was the Autobot Ratchet who seemed to have almost all of his attention not concentrated on walking focused on the silver object in his leaders arms while the also silver Sideswipe guarded his left.

Sargent Epps had to wait till they were much closer before he realized what it was that Optimus Prime was carrying. "Is that…..another Autobot!?"

Bumblebees response was a fragment of the song by Brad Paisley "Wait'in on a woman…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Optimus Prime cradled what was most likely the last female Cybertronian very carefully in his arms as if she were a delicate piece of spun crystal; keeping his movements fluid so as not to jostle her. As he covered the ground, he spoke to his medic. "What will she need, Ratchet?"

The green Autobot made a gruff noise in his throat. "What every femme needs, Prime. Warmth, quiet, a secure place to rest, energon. When she comes to fully, her protective programming will over-ride everything and she'll want to hide, from all of us. We'll need a big area to give her space while still allowing us to keep her in one area and within view. Until her logic programming over-rides her survival programming she won't be able to entirely reason. We'll have to be patient; use soft voices, no sudden movements, and with her decacycle in process, her _**FIRST**_ one, no less, she will need a mech around every second."

"Something tells me that won't be a problem." Sideswipe said with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"She will not want for guardians." Their leader conceded seriously.

"Take her to the med-bay." Ratchet ordered and, in this matter, it was Optimus who followed his medics lead. "There will be enough room there and the equipment I need to see to her."

The instant they got to the check-point gates of NEST they were practically swarmed.

"Optimus? Who's that?" Sargent Robert Epps asked and was surprised when the usually always-diplomatic Prime gave out a low, primal growl. "This is a Cybertronian and an Autobot citizen. We are taking her to the med-bay and no-one is to disturb us."

Then without any further explanation, Optimus, the new Autobot, and the mechs who were acting as her honor-guard moved to the med-bay.

Sargent Epps sighed as he looked as his military friend and brother-in-arms Will Lennox. "Galloways not going to be happy about this."

"And since when do we care what Galloway thinks?" Lennox asked.

"Right." Epps agreed. "Stall?"

"Stall." Lennox confirmed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The group of robotic warriors managed to make their way rather quickly to the med-bay, completely ignoring any questions or exclamations.

The med-bay was huge; it had to be in order for Ratchet to care for injured autobots who could sometimes flail around. Tools (_such as wrenches and sockets only supersized for an autobots servos_) were organized neatly in metal boxes as well as several large pieces of machinery that operated basically as a Cybertronian life-support system.

With exquisite care, Optimus very gently lay the last remaining femme-bott on the Autobot-sized examining table while Ratchet immediately began removing a panel in the femmes forearm to insert an energon feed.

"Ironhide, guard the door." Optimus ordered. "No-one is to disturb this room under any circumstances. Is that understood?"

"Yeah, my pleasure, Prime." Ironhide growled sincerely, cannons still at the ready and, with one last look at the femme, the bodyguard left the medbay and closed the door behind him, his guns fully charged.

"With the energon IV, she should regain consciousness fairly quickly." Ratchet informed them, moving around the femmes form. One metal hand splayed itself gently on her abdomen. "With her first decacycle in process, I don't think I need to tell you all to be gentle and careful." There was a definite warning in the medics voice and everyone knew he could throw a mean wrench.

"We will treat the lady with the deference she deserves." The red samurai mech, Drift, said seriously in the oriental tone had had adopted upon coming to Earth.

Ratchet gave a low grunt that clearly said they had better, then stepped back. "Energon levels at forty percent…fifty…..fifty-two…seventy-five….."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**CASSIE**

"Seventy-five….."

Slowly, sluggishly, she opened her eyes and blinked at the metal-beamed ceiling above her. What on Earth had happened!?

"She's conscious."

The voice she heard had her turning her head to the side. What she saw made her jump. A metal man! No, a ROBOT!

`_Run! Hide! FLEE!`_ the commands that ran through her head were imperative and she jerked herself up from where she was laying.

The sound of metal on metal made her wince and when she looked down she saw her legs…..but those could be _**HER**_ legs! Not those metal things with ball-joints and cables!

That scared her even more and she propelled herself up from the metal table, looking desperately for somewhere to hide. That was when she saw them.

`_Oh crap, more robots!`_

When one of them starting making weird, clicking noises at her, both hands held up in the universal gesture of peace, she launched herself under the metal table, shaking.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AUTOBOTS**

None of them liked seeing the femme in such a state of fear and gently both Optimus and Ratchet began talking to her softly in Cybertronian.

"*_Easy_,*" Ratchet soothed.

"*_We will not harm you, femme. You are safe._*" their leader Optimus assured, bending down to one knee as so to present a less daunting figure. "*_None will harm you here_.*"

But the femme stayed under the table, curled in a fetal position, shaking.

_"*Just give her time_.*" Ratchet said quietly, backing up against the wall to sit.

_"*Maybe we should leave her alone?*"_ Sideswipe asked and Ratchet scowled at him. If it wasn't for the frightened femme, he would have whacked the silver Autobot in the head.

_"*You don't leave a femme alone who's in her first decacycle! Be glad she's here or I would throw you across the room!*_"

"*_Now is not the time to quarrel.*"_ Optimus said quietly but firmly, silencing the two mechs. _"*We must be patient. We must wait. Ratchet, how long till her logic over-rides her survival programming?*" _

_"*One or two groons at most.*"_ the medic answered. "*_All of her systems seem to be functioning.*"_

_"*What if she doesn't come out?*"_ Sideswipe asked again to which Optimus repeated;

"*_We must be patient._*"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**VOCAB**:

**Groon**: an hour

**CITATIONS**:

Goddess,P. (2008, August 28.) Transformers Dictionary. Retrieved September 29th,2014 from s/4489172/1/Transformers-Dictionary

Paisley, B. (2009, January 27). Brad Paisley-Waiting on a Woman. Retrieved September 23, 2014.


	3. Speak English

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**Speak English**

POSTED 9/30/2014

4:41 pm

**CASSIE**

After a good amount of time under the table, the newly-turned Cybertronian _**FINALLY**_ took note that not one of the huge robots had made any moves to hurt her. If anything, she would hazard a guess that they were trying to be _**COMFORTING**_, still making those strange clicky and whirring noises. . . . .but that didn't mean she was coming out of her 'hiding spot' anytime soon.

`_Is it really a 'hiding-spot' if they already know I'm here?`_ she wondered randomly then shook the errant thought away. But they hadn't tried to hurt her. None had attempted to drag her out from under the table which she was sure they could if they wanted to.

This thought calmed her just a little.

Still, that didn't explain why she was suddenly made out of metal, and _**THAT**_ very thought nearly sent her further into her panic attack.

`_Okay, Cassie, THINK! Do you remember ANYTHING that could have possibly turned you into a giant robot_…..` she questioned herself. Unfortunately, nothing was coming to mind.

Maybe this was all a dream? `_Yeah! That __**HAS**__ to be it!`_

The realization made her whole metal body relax and she turned her head towards the humungous robots who were still making those odd, clicky noises and said quite plainly in perfect English; "You DO realize I have NO idea what you're saying, right?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AUTOBOTS**

When the femmes form relaxed, it was as if all the mechs breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"*_It looks like her logic programming has kicked in_.*" Ratchet quietly told the others. "*_That was sooner than I anticipated. Still, speak softly._*"

That was when the femme turned her head to look at them and said in perfect English; "You _**DO**_ realize I have _**NO**_ idea what you're saying, right?"

Had they been standing, anyone could have knocked the metal mechs over with a feather.

"You have a language chip!?" Sideswipe exclaimed and the femme blinked at him in calm confusion.

"A what?"

But it was Ratchet who answered, also flummoxed. "No, she doesn't."

"Well, she's clearly speakin' English." Sideswipe countered.

Optimus held up one large metal hand to quiet the silver Autobot as he addressed the femme in a gentle, soothing voice. "How do you come to speak the language of the humans without a translator chip, femme?"

The femme answered as if it were completely logical; "Because I _**AM**_ human…..well, I _**WAS**_ human. I've decided that this is all a dream."

Jaws dropped.


	4. I'm a WHAT?

**CHAPTER THREE**

**I'm a What!?**

**AN: Three (3) chapter in one day, WOOT! I'm on a roll, folks!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**AUTOBOTS**

It was terrible and very unfortunate but, apparently, the last femme Autobot had a few of her processors scrambled. Human indeed!

"*_I thought you said she was healthy!*_" Sideswipe accused their medic in Cybertronian.

Ratchet was just as bamboozled. "*_Scans do not show any abnormalities, no crossed wires…..*"_

"*_Perhaps she is just confused_.*" Drift offered as an explanation.

"*….._she hasn't received a hit to the helm_…..*" Ratchet muttered, a little to the others but mostly to himself. "*….._I can find no signs that would lead to this confusion_.*"

"*_Maybe she is…..what is the human word…..insane_?*" Sideswipe offered anxiously.

It was Optimus who spoke again, in the rolling tones of a prime, comforting and deep. Making sure he spoke English, he held out one hand towards the huddled femme. "We will not harm you, femme. Will you come out?"

There was a pause and then; "I feel safer under here, to be honest."

"On my spark, I swear to you, femme, that not one of us will harm you, we would give our lives to protect you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**CASSIE**

The human-turned robot gawked at the red and blue robot from under the huge table.

"…..we would give our lives to protect you."

He couldn't be serious!

She had to admit, though, that voice of his sent shivers down her spine; deep, melodious, and calming, like velvet and spiced wine. It was almost like he was casting a spell on her, one that was almost forcing her new body to relax.

Still, she managed out; "But you don't even know me!"

The huge blue and red robot seemed to take this into consideration for a split-second before he spoke again.

"You are a femme, perhaps the last of our kind—"

"-Yeah, and while we're on that topic-" she cut in, startling the other robots. One did not simply interrupt a _**Prime**_! "What's a femme and, more importantly, _**WHAT**_ am _**I**_!?"

That was when the green robot spoke again. "If you come out from under there, we will be more than happy to explain it to you."

Her answer was short, concise, and to the point. "No. I can hear just as well under here."

The green robot let out a short, annoyed growl, which actually amused her. She never would have thought of a huge robot _growling_. Then he made some more clicky noises, gesturing angrily at the red and blue robot who somehow seemed to be the leader.

"If you believe this to be a dream," said the robot who looked very much like a samurai of old, which she privately thought was pretty cool. "then there is no harm in coming out and speaking to us."

"Ratchet says you still need nourishment." The red and blue robot said.

She blinked again. "Ratchet? You guys have names?"

The silver robot actually snorted as if insulted. "Of course we have designations, femme. How damaged are you?"

Cassie let out a growl of her own this time, feeling herself tense. She was about to give the silver robot what-for when the green one pulled a humungous wrench out of who-knows-where and flung it at the silver robots head.

His aim was true and it hit with a satisfying clang, making the silver one cry out.

"You fragger! What was that for!?"

She couldn't help it.

She giggled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AUTOBOTS**

When the femme giggled, all optics immediately turned to her. It was something they hadn't heard for many vorns, the soft, lilting laughter of a femme, and it entranced them.

Then Optimus cleared his throat, breaking the spell. "Forgive me, I should have made introductions." He held a large, metal servo to his chest. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." He then motioned to Ratchet. "This is Ratchet, our medical officer and chief emissary to the High Council of Ancients."

Ratchet gave her a nod, deep worry in his emerald eyes.

The femme blinked and said; "The High Council of what?" when the Prime just looked at her steadily, she winced and waved a hand. "Sorry, continue."

Optimus motioned to the Samurai Robot. "This is Drift, a warrior and my Communications Officer."

The Autobot gave a deep bow from the waist, reminding her of the Japanese. "It is an honor to meet you."

"And this is Sideswipe, a warrior." Optimus motioned to the silver robot who nodded his head carefully; one servo still rubbed the dinged appendage.

"My Weapons Specialist, Ironhide, is guarding the door, and you can meet the others late." Optimus finished.

"Okay, that answers the 'who'." The femme said, suddenly sounding very tired. "That still doesn't explain the 'what'."

"We, as you are, are Autonomous robotic organisms, otherwise known as Autobots from the Planet Cybertron." Optimus said regally. "Our home was destroyed in the battle between ourselves and our arch-enemies the decepticons, but a few of us have come here to Earth."

The femme held up a servo, extending one digit. "That still doesn't explain how _**I **_became a…..er…autobot."

Ratchet huffed. "We can try to figure that out _**AFTER**_ you come out from under there!" the Autobot was _**NOT**_ a happy medic. "You require more nourishment, femme, your energon levels are not yet up to full capacity."

Suddenly, the femme looked completely shell-shocked. "Waitaminute…..energon…..Cybertron…..Optimus…..HOLY CHEESE ON RYE I'M IN A MOVIE!"

Then she began to laugh.

**VOCABULARY:**

**BAMBOOZLED: **Confused

**ABNORMALITIES:** things that are not normal

**MELODIOUS: **making pleasant music 2. Pleasing to hear

**CONCISE: **short and clear

**APPENDAGE: **a thing that is attached or grows out as a natural, or less important part. (_in Cassie language; an arm, leg, hand, ect.)_

**CITATIONS:**

Drift (Transformers). (2014, September 29). Retrieved September 30, 2014, from wiki/Drift_(Transformers)

Foster, A. (2007). _Transformers_. New York: Ballantine Books

Sideswipe (Transformers). (2014, September 30). Retrieved September 30, 2014, from wiki/Sideswipe_(Transformers)


	5. A Sedative and a Sad Bumblebee

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**Enter Galloway**

**AN: Personally, I think this is the best chapter I've written. I thought I wasn't describing enough, so I decided to get to work on that. Here we go folks! And already I have favs and follows! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AUTOBOTS**

Her laughter was very clearly disturbing them and the Autobots exchanged uneasy looks before Optimus opened the comm-link to all those in the room.

*_She is clearly disturbed. Ratchet, I believe you should sedate her for now until we can discover what is wrong_.*

*_Of course, Prime._* Ratchet conceded, very slowly and carefully moving towards the hysterical femme, a thick needle primed with a strong sedative rising up from a panel on his wrist.

.

The femme seemed to notice him at the last second and jerked under the table—"Hey! What are you doing!?"-but the medic was quick with honed reflexes from years of battle and caring for stubborn mechs and humans alike, and slid the needle into one of her neck cables, injecting the sedative.

She went lax immediately, optics glazing over and Ratchet very carefully began to pull her out from under the medical berth.

.

The Autobot medic just couldn't understand it. There was nothing—_**NOTHING**_—that could explain the femmes seeming insanity; no crossed wires, no corrosive fluids or damaged sensors. No, she should be fine.

But still the femme was, as the humans would say, batshit crazy.

"What in the name of Primus is WRONG with her, Ratchet?" Sideswipe asked, looking confused and apprehensive.

.

Ratchet shrugged, a very human gesture he had picked up from his time on Earth. "I don't know."

"Find out." Was Optimus immediate order.

Carefully laying the unconscious femme on the medical berth, Ratchet began his scans anew.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**HUMANS**

Having finished his shift on guard duty, Sargent Robert Epps headed towards the cafeteria to grab some grub.

.

The food area at NEST had been designed with fraternization between both humans and autobots in mind so, needless to say, the place was HUGE. Long cafeteria tables were placed with extremely large aisles so their alien robotic tem-mates could maneuver with ease.

A long, human-sized buffet was placed right beside a positively behemoth vending machine that gave out energon cubes and there were also gargantuan metal chairs made for the Autobots to sit in, though they generally preferred to stand.

.

It was here that Epps joined his fellow team-mate William Lennox at the end of the buffet line, picking up a metal plate.

"So, whaddya think of that new Autobot that Optimus brought in?" Epps asked as Lennox selected a chicken leg.

"Hey, you're the one that saw it, not me." Lennox commented quietly, discreetly looking to the side to make sure no-one was listening in on their conversation, but the guy infront of him seemed more absorbed in whether or not he wanted peach or apple cobbler than to listen to what the people behind him were saying.

.

"It was…..skinner than most of the Autobots, ya know?" Epps continued, adding some coleslaw to his plate. "And curved…..kinda like a woman."

.

Now Lennox looked at his friend and arched a sandy eyebrow. "You mean a _female_ Autobot?"

.

"Well, think about it," Epps said, waggling his eyebrows. "They gotta make little Autobot babies somehow."

.

Lennox hissed, screwing his eyes shut. "_**Bad**_ mental image, man, _**bad**_ mental image." He picked up a piece of apple cobbler and added it to his plate. "I always just kinda figured they….._built_ their kids, ya know? Like in a mechanics shop."

"Will, my man, you've got no imagination." Epps teased, lightly punching his friend in the arm.

"If all imaginations are like yours, then I don't _**WANT**_ one." Lennox countered. He looked a little behind him to where the yellow Autobot Bumblebee was squirming in his huge chair like an overactive toddler who had been told to . "Poor Bee's been going crazy since the others wouldn't let him in the med-bay to see the new Autobot."

.

Epps looked over his shoulder at the yellow bot. "Yeah, well, he IS kinda like a kid, ya know? Or an over-excitable puppy."

It was right at that moment that Bumblebee decided to move in another decidedly large squirm.

Epps snorted in laughter.

.

"Just remember, that puppy can shoot a gun bigger than your car." Lennox reminded his friend. "Come on, let's go see if we can cheer the guy up." Lennox took his tray and left the line.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**BUMBLEBEE**

Bumblebee sat in one of the Autobot-sized chairs in the cafeteria, a cube of energon undrunk in his hands.

It just wasn't FAIR!

.

It made no sense why he wouldn't be allowed in the med-bay with the femme. Hadn't he proved himself a warrior already? He had found and protected Sam Witwicky after all (_okay, so what if he had gotten himself caught by Sector Seven in the process, it had all worked out in the end, hadn't it?_) and he had helped in the Battle at Mission City. He was a WARRIOR not some SPARKLING! He should be in there with the femme!

Suddenly, something tickled his leg and Bee looked down to see his two friends Epps and Lennox.

"Hey, why so glum, chum?" Epps asked.

Bumblebee merely shrugged, unwilling to articulate what had gotten him in such a bad mood.

.

"Aw, cheer up, Bee." Lennox said jovially. "It's not like you to be like this."

The yellow and black Autobot tried to glare at the two military men but it was like watching a kitten trying to act like a lion.

.

"This have something to do with that new Autobot Optimus brought in?" Epps guessed smoothly.

But before Bumblebee could answer, that was when they all heard a voice they knew and hated;

.

"What's this I hear about a new Autobot being brought to Nest and why wasn't I alerted!?"

…..Galloway.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**VOCABULARY:**

**BEHEMOTH:** another word for huge

**GARGANTUAN: **also another word for huge

**ARTICULATE:** able to tell ones thoughts clearly so that they are understood

(from last chapter)

**LILTING**: light, graceful rhythm


	6. Enter Galloway

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**Enter Galloway**

**AN: I accidently put the title 'Enter Galloway' on the last chapter when it was supposed to be 'A Sedative and A Sad Bumblebee' . . . . . oopsies. **

**Please forgive the mistake (Japanese bows)**

**Also, in the last chapter, for some weird unknown reason, decided to get rid of the two words 'STAY' and 'PUT' when I was talking about Bumblebee. The sentence just kind of trails off without finishing. **

**Thirdly and finally, I'm going to Harry Potter World tomorrow (WOOO HOO!) so I'm not sure when the next update will be. **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

To a person who didn't know him, Galloway, with his clean cut salt and brown hair, his sharp glasses and his $4,500.00 Huntsman Power Suit, looked every bit a powerful, competent presidential envoy.

.

Well, Presidential Envoy he may be. Powerful? Yes. But competent? _**THAT**_ was up for debate.

.

He also hated the Autobots; a fact that he did not vocalize but showed with his actions.

…..The feeling was mutual.

.

"It is in the NEST treaty agreement that every new 'autobot'" –he practically spat the word like it was venom—"is to be run through security and then ME to make sure it is no threat."

.

Epps and Lennox had taken an 'at-ease' stance infront of the bureaucrat, faces wiped completely of emotion.

.

Lennox cleared his throat. "With all due respect, Mr. Galloway—" meaning none at all "—Optimus Prime did not deem the new Autobot a risk." The sandy-haired soldier purposefully left out the part about the new Autobot possibly being a female.

.

"And he is NOT the one to DECIDE that!" Galloway was definitely turning a little red around the collar.

That was when Bee lost it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**BUMBLEBEE**

The Autobots Protective Cog had slid neatly and firmly into place, without Bumblebee even being aware of it. Add this to his coming-of-age and the need to prove himself and you had one pissed-off mech and a very volatile package of figurative dynamite.

.

Immediately, the black and yellow Autobot pushed himself forward, bearing down on the annoying bureaucrat and jamming a metal digit at the human in a manner both warning and threatening. Dialogue bits and pieces of radio and tv shows were mashed together to create an order;

.

"Now…..you…..listen here, you…mangy…pathetic…mongrel…..the woman….is…..to be…LEFT ALONE!"

.

The last part was practically roared, bringing and immediate and eerie silence to the entire mess hall, all eyes going to the youngest Autobot.

Galloway seemed like he was about to explode himself, his skin going from an angry red to a very interesting shade of purple—" MONGREL!?"—then, just as suddenly, turning back to a pale white. "…..Did you just say…..WOMAN!?"

…You could have heard a mouse hiccup, it was so quiet.

.

It was amazing how quickly Bumblebee turned from an intimidating warrior to one like a child who had accidentally just let out someones biggest secret.

The yellow bot backpedaled, hands waving furiously infront of him in denial.

"No, no, no, no, no!...I ain't said nothin' about….a woman!" came the mashed up response. But Galloway was, unfortunately, not so easily tricked.

**.**

** "**A** FEMALE** Autobot!" He was clearly not pleased.

"Abort! Abort mission!" Bumblebee exclaimed, while sending a frantic S.O.S to his adoptive creator and leader Optimus Prime, explaining the situation and sending him a live video feed of the human Galloway.

"A FEMALE!?" said human repeated. "Just what we need, your kind breeding! No, absolutely NOT! You can just send her right back into space!"

.

Bumblebee could feel his leaders anger through the link and couldn't stop a grin.

Optimus. Was. Pissed.

…..And Galloway was in for it.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**MEDBAY**

**RATCHET/DRIFT/OPTIMUS/SIDESWIPE/CASSIE**

When Optimus let out a low growl, his optic ridges pinched in anger, Ratchet looked up from his scans and blinked at their leader only briefly before returning his attention back to the femme.

.

Whatever had angered Optimus, the medic had no doubt that his leader could handle it, right now he was more focused on the femme.

Scan after scan had shown no anomalies, no reason for the femme to be so delusional. Aside from needing more energon and a general weakness, there was _**NOTHING**_ wrong with her.

What he _**DID**_ find interesting was her language programming. In the areas of her brain called the Wernicks Area and the Brocas Area by humans _(where their own language learning centers were located_) she lacked a Cybertronian language chip, something all sparklings were given at birth. Instead, there was a chip that, scans showed, included the English language and a very small portion of Japanese.

It was baffling.

Absently, he sent this info to Optimus via their Leader-medic link but noticed that his Prime was far too caught up in something to respond at the moment.

"Well, then?" Drift finally cut in. He and Sideswipe had remained standing a respectful distance from the medic to let him do his job. "What is wrong with the Empress?"

"Something's going to be wrong with you if you don't shut up and let me do my work!" Ratchet growled, whipping a huge wrench out of his subspace pocket and throwing it at the mech.

Drift dodged the metal tool gracefully then resumed his quiet watch while Sideswipe rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you try accessing her memory-core?" Sideswipe suggested. "See what happened before she got here."

Now Ratchet flung a wrench at the silver mech who wasn't as quick to dodge as Drift.

CLANG!

"You know just as well as I do that that is a severe breach of privacy unless the femme gives her permission!" Ratchet bellowed.

"Yeah, but do we really have a choice?" Sideswipe persisted, holding his helm and watching Ratchet warily. "It's not like your scans are coming up with anything and if something's wrong, we need to know."

Ratchet clenched his servos into fists.

Maybe they were right. Maybe nothing would reveal any answers to her delusions except a look into her memory core.

But could he really do that to a femme?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**VOCABULARY:**

**VOLATILE:** Unstable

**EERIE**: giving one a feeling of fear or mystery; weird

**CITATIONS:**

Santelmann, N. (2004, November 3). The Most Expensive Suits. Retrieved October 3, 2014, from 2004/11/03/cx_ns_

Stannard, L. (2010, January 30). What Parts of the Brain Are Involved In Speech? Retrieved October 7, 2014, from article/77995-parts-brain-involved-speech/


	7. A Matter of Morals

**AN:**

**Hey guys. Universal. Was. AWESOME!**

**I rode the Transformers 3D ride about four times (and would have done more if I hadn't been a touch worried about my Mum.)**

**.**

**Something really cool happened to. It was what we thought was our last day at Universal and the park was getting ready to do this Halloween thing in which we had to leave. If we wanted to go back in for the Halloween thing we would have to buy tickets. **

**Well, I hadn't been able to ride the Transformers ride at that point and I was very disappointed, so Mumma told me to go ahead and buy a Halloween ticket. Lo and behold, some guys friend hadn't been able to make it to the event and so I got his ticket in for FREE and his express pass! THANK YOU LORD JESUS CHRIST!**

**So happy.**

**Also, I got a Bumblebee and Optimus-head drinking cup (the Optimus one is sitting on my desk to give inspiration) as well as a NEST cap and a Transformers shirt. **

**There's more I want to say, but I'll save it for the next chapter. **

**Without anymore delay, the next chapter!;**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**CHAPTER SIX:**

** A Matter of Morals**

Optimus Prime, once known long ago as the humble but wise data clerk Orion Pax, was generally a good, calm, yet firm mech. Unless in battle, the Leader of the Autobots was ever the diplomat who strove to protect all living beings.

.

There was almost nothing of the diplomat in him now; his angered footsteps made the ground shake, servos clenched into tight fists. Those who were in his path moved out of his way…..fast, in awe of seeing an infuriated Autobot outside of battle.

.

Even Galloway, in all his pompous confidence, had to stop his haranguing of the soldiers and Bumblebee when Optimus stormed towards him, optic ridges narrowed.

.

"What is the problem here?" Optimus growled low, making Galloway start ever-so-slightly. The beaureacrat had annoyed the Autobot leader many MANY times but NEVER had he heard THIS tone.

.

However, Galloway managed to shake off the Autobots commanding aura reasonably well…..outwardly, at least.

"The problem," Galloway stated, straightening his tie. "is that you have an unregistered Autobot here on American soil."

.

Optimus leaned down so that his imposing face was right in the scrawny mans own. "And how, may I ask, is that a problem?"

Galloway cleared his throat. "Yes, it is a problem. We simply CANNOT have a million of you robots stomping around on American soil."

.

"With all due respect, sir, it was ONE Autobot, not five (5)." Lennox cut in.

.

"Stay out of this, soldier." Galloway yelled at the man and Optimus vaguely thought that it was a good thing Ironhide hadn't heard that order; the weapons specialist was especially protective of the whole Lennox family since had had become the Lennox Family Guardian and such a tone towards Will would not have been ignored or tolerated.

.

"She is not registered because she has only just arrived." Optimus growled out. "If I remember correctly"—and his tone implied that there was no way he could NOT remember—"each and every Autobot has up to eight (8) hours to register. We picked her up not four (4) hours ago."

.

Galloway huffed. "And what's this about this robot being _**female**_?"

.

Bumblebee revved his engines—"Son of a *&^%, let me at'em!"—and slammed one fist into his palm; the very human gesture of a person ready to introduce someone-elses head into a brick wall….._**hard**_.

.

Optimus held a restraining hand towards Bumblebee, even though his own frame quivered a little in anger. "Are you discriminating against her because of her gender? Do not even your people have laws against such things?"

.

"Well, can you trust your robots and this new female to BEHAVE themselves?"

At this, both Optimus and Bumblebee paused, staring at the annoying mongrel of a man, sensing that he meant more behind the word 'behave' then simply being on good behavior.

A quick Google search, however, crossed THAT language barrier and it might have been better if they had never understood Galloways innuendo.

Cooling vents gushed steam as Optimus tried hard to keep his temper and NOT dropkick the liaison through the wall.

"I have some idea how the ruffians of this planet treat your femmes," Optimus growled, his voice, if possible, going even lower. "but that is NOT how we treat ours. You need not worry about…..bad behavior. Now I suggest you leave before something happens we may both regret."

Maybe it was the fury in Optimus's shining blue optics, maybe it was the slight quivering of his frame, or maybe it was the fact that Bumblebee was continually growling 'let me at'em' while making threatening hand gestures. Either way, Galloway made his brightest decision of the day and beat a hasty retreat.

.

"We're not through discussing this, Prime." Galloway said over his shoulder.

"Yes, we are." Optimus said finally, watching carefully as the infuriating liaison turned the corner.

Just then, Ratchets voice spoke through the Primes comm-link. *_**Prime? You're needed in here.***_

Immediately, the Leader of the Autobots did a one-eighty and started back towards the med-bay, motioning quickly for Bumblebee to follow. The yellow and black mech was perfectly happy to oblige, excited at getting to see the femme.

_***What's wrong? Is she hurt?***_ Optimus demanded.

_***No…**_ but the medics voice was hesitant…..uncertain. _***…..but there is something we must discuss.***_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**MED BAY**

.

Now Optimus stood in the med-bay with the other Autobots, the femme still in a forced recharge on the med-berth.

.

All of the Autobots were tense; it showed in the way they stood, the way cables and lines clenched and released, in the position of the door wings on some, and furrowed optic-ridges.

"Prime," Ratchet said respectfully when the Autobot leader stepped into the room, giving a deep nod and showing that now they needed the judgment and diplomacy of the Prime not just their friend. "There is a debate on whether or not to access the femmes memory core."

Optimus tensed himself. Accessing an Autobots memory-core was very serious business. If it was done, they could view the femmes entire life through her eyes, a very personal experience and something that was usually only done with bondmates.

Even Bumblebee let out a surprised whirr at the announcement.

"And why is this option being considered?" Optimus asked.

"Ratchet can't find ANYTHING wrong with her!" Sideswipe answered. "No reason why she would believe herself to have been human."

"It is true I can find no glitch." Ratchet put in. "But that's no reason to access her memory core."

"There's every reason!" Sideswipe cut in. "The femme believes that she was a human! That's not normal! How can she be fixed if we can't find the problem!?"

"It is dishonorable to intrude on the femmes memories, her life, without her permission." Drift said firmly.

Optimus held up a servo and they all fell silent. Then he addressed his medic and close friend. "And you can find NOTHING wrong with her?"

"Not even a crossed wire." Ratchet responded. "And I've checked and re-checked EVERYTHING five (5) times over!"

"Then we must wake her and ask for her permission." Optimus stated firmly.

"But she's not in her right mind!" Sideswipe countered.

"If we explain to her what a look at her memory core will prove, perhaps she will allow us." Optimus said calmly. "But I will NOT sanction a memory probe unless she willingly gives her permission."

**VOCABULARY**:

**SANCTION**: (verb) to authorize, approve, or allow

**INFURIATED**: the state of being extremely angry

**POMPUS**: extremely proud

CITATIONS:

sanction. (n.d.). _ Unabridged_. Retrieved October 15, 2014, from website:  browse/sanction


	8. In the Meantime

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

**In the Meantime**

"Very well, then." Ratchet said gruffly, pleased at his Primes decision to let the femme decide whether or not they could look into her memory-core. "When do you want me to bring her out of recharge?"

.

Optimus looked at his old friend with complete trust. "That is up to you," the Prime said regally. "Though I know that with her decacycle in progress she will be weak."

.

A decacycle. It was a period that lasted one of the human months every year when the femmes very life energy and energon focused on her spark, preparing the femmes mechanical body for a sparkling. Once that month had passed, if no sparkling was conceived, fluid and energon distribution would balance out and the femme would be perfectly fine for the remaining year, ready to fight alongside the mechs if she so chose or duty called.

.

"I'll keep her in recharge for four (4) more joors or so." Ratchet answered, checking once more on the energon feed to make sure it was working properly. "Then we'll try bringing her back online and broach the subject of her memory-core."

.

"In the meantime," Optimus said, his voice deepening to a growl. "I want no humans to disturb her recharge, especially"—here his engine actually revved slightly in anger—"the human called Galloway."

When Bumblebee also revved his own engines angrily, Ratchet looked at the two of them curiously.

.

"Why? What has that slagging glitch of a liaison done now?" the medic asked looking infuriated and suspicious.

.

Despite the angry slurs he wanted to use, Optimus, like any truly great leader, restrained himself. "Galloway believes that a femme should not be here; that our reactions would become…misbehaved."

This statement was met with mixed disbelief, anger, and several revved engines. Ratchet himself let out a string of violent Cybertronian curses that would have made Unicron blush.

.

Even Drift growled. "No Autobot would mistreat a femme or behave in such a dishonorable way." The samurai mech hissed, insulted. One metal servo went automatically to the handle of his katana as if it were possible to physically slice apart an insult (thes) of such magnitude. "Perhaps we should teach this Galloway differently."

.

Optimus locked gazes with his communications officer. "We do not harm humans." He stated firmly. "However, with that being said, use whatever means is needed to protect the femme.

.

.

Ironhide and Ratchet will stay here to guard her. Drift, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, I want you all on patrol. We CANNOT let the Decepticons discover that we have a femme; Primus knows what they would do."

.

Drift bowed respectfully with a "Yes, Sensei" but both Sideswipe and Bumblebee were less than pleased.

"Shouldn't she be more guarded?" Sideswipe asked.

.

Optimus knew immediately what was going on with his soldiers, his family, and felt both amusement and annoyance, emotions that he hid and answered very calmly; "Are you saying that you do not believe Ironhide can protect her well enough?"

.

Not a nanoklik later, a slew of Cybertronian curse-words came from the other side of the med-bay door. Ironhide had, obviously, been listening in and wasn't at all pleased with what he heard.

Both Sideswipe and Bumblebee winced at the threats coming out of the old guardians mouth.

.

Optimus continued as if Ironhide HADN'T just threatened to rip off Sideswipes arms and stick them somewhere anatomically impossible then use his helm for target practice.

.

"You WILL be protecting her by patrolling the area and reporting any suspicious activity and decepticon energy signatures." The Autobot leader continued. "Also, in the meantime, I do not want you to speak of her to any of your fellow soldiers. I, as well as Rachet, I believe, have no desire to see our newest Autobot stampeded by curious mechs."

.

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet glared at each mech in the room. "Especially given her current condition and….." he paused to choose his words carefully "…..state of mind. ANYONE who lets ANYTHING slip-" here he waved a wrench over his head threateningly "—will find themselves at the receiving end of a very in-depth, very UNCOMFORTABLE physical."

At this decree/threat, even the great Optimus Prime winced.

.

"You know she can't be kept a secret forever." Sideswipe finally and very carefully put in.

"No," Optimus acknowledged. "but I can hopefully stall the riot until she is…..back in her right mind."

.

With a curt nod that said the discussion was over, Optimus turned to leave. "You all have your orders. Autobots, roll out!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**2 HOURS LATER**

**MED-BAY**

**RATCHET/FEMME**

.

Two groons later, Ratchet very gently removed the energon feed from the femmes forearm, talking quietly to her inert form as he sometimes did with his patients. Like humans, some Autobot medics believed that, to an extent, Cybertronians in stasis could still sense what was going on around them.

.

"There. All refueled." The mechs voice was incredibly and uncharacteristically gentle as he laid a servo on the femmes head. "I wish I could find whatever glitch is causing this delusion," he said softly to her. "You are safe here, there is no reason to pretend insanity, yet you insist on saying you were human."

.

At what was almost an impulsive urge at this point, Ratchet ran another scan, the green light enveloping the femme from head to toe.

The results flickered in his eyes, almost as if on a computer screen which, in a way, they were.

**.**

**ENERGON LVLS**: 100%

**WEAPONS SYSTEM**: None

**T-COG**: Offline. Alt. mode not scanned

**SPARK**: Stable, online.

**STRENGTH**: 30%

**CABLE INTEGRITY**:50%

**OPTICS**: 100% Currently offline.

**AUDIO RECEPTORS**: 100%

**ENSTRIL**: 100%

**HELM**: 100%

**DECACYCLE IN PROGRESS**

She was weak, but that was to be expected. Otherwise, nothing was wrong. He would just have to wait to see whether or not the femme would allow the memory probe.

"…..otherwise, I do not know how we will help you." The medic said outloud to his patient, then sighed and turned to his tools, taking inventory and trying to guess what might be needed next.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**OPTIMUS PRIME**

The leader of the Autobots walked across the considerable grounds of NEST watching, but not really seeing, the human soldiers as some ran through training drills and others consulted clipboards over recent supply shipments.

.

Human beings.

.

They were a sentient race both weak and strong, cowardly and brave. They were a race he had devoted his life and the lives of his fellow Autobots to protecting, ungrateful though many may be.

The thought of a certain human (_coughGallowaycough_) still had his servos clenching in anger, cooling vents kicking into gear to stop his frame from overheating in his rage.

Since the destruction of the All-spark and the absence of any femmes Optimus had resigned himself to the fate of his people.

Without the All-spark to grant life to a sparklings unmoving metal frame or a femme to carry a sparkling in her chassis, there was no way for new Autobots to be born. He and his soldiers would be the last of their kind and Cybertronians, no matter how long-lived, would become extinct.

.

But now, there was the femme.

`….._But do I have the right to place that burden on an already unstable mind? Or on any femme, regardless? Primus, I did not even ask her name!`_ An oversight he would correct as soon as the femme was back online.

The fact remained, he realized, that there was hope now. Hope that they would not be the last of the Cybertronians, that their race would continue and that was a fine thing indeed.

Now he only had to find a way to deal with Galloway without squashing the man, as satisfactory as that would be.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**MED-BAY**

Two joors later (_which would be twelve 12 earth hours_) Optimus and Ratchet stood in the med-bay, about to bring the femme out of recharge.

The Prime had reasoned that having only two Autobots around would, perhaps, be less intimidating to the femme. Also, if a large group of Autobots were to suddenly and continually amass in the med-bay, even more suspicion would be aroused since the Autobots generally tried to avoid 'Ratchet the Hatchets' territory unless they really needed it.

.

Lennox and Epps had already dropped by the med-bay to talk about the new Autobot and share their suspicions with Ironhide.

Though essentially two (2) different species, the Autobot Ironhide and Soldier William Lennox were more like brothers and this spared Lennox from having a very large cannon in his face and being told to 'butt out.'

.

Still, even Lennox couldn't get much out of the mech save that the secrecy was under 'Primes orders' so the two moved on after an un-needed word of warning about Galloway.

Bumblebee, Drift, and Sideswipe were reluctantly out on patrol in which Optimus had impressed upon them to do their best with great seriousness and gravity. None of the three (3) knew that Optimus and Ratchet were bringing the femme around now.

"Her energon levels are fully restored," Ratchet informed his Prime as he readied the shot that would bring her out of recharge. "Again, scans show nothing wrong except for an overall weakness even _with_ the energon, which is normal at this time."

Ratchet gently injected the needle into the femmes neck cables. "I don't expect she'll be very pleased with us."

"No, probably not." Optimus said as Ratchet stepped back. "But it had to be done."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AN: I'm not sure how I feel about that last bit but, in the next chapter, we'll see the memory probe and more on the femmes view, I think. **

**Critique, review, praise and criticize please! Arigato!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**VOCABULARY**:

**INERT**: adj. not having the power to move or act

**SENTIENT**: adj. having senses or feelings


	9. Begin Memory Probe!

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_ She had been drifting in dreams and, as usual, her dreams were odd, mismatched things akin to an LSD hallucination. A purple turtle swam at the bottom of a wishing well while something that looked like a grey rubix cube floated above it. _

_._

_ She was just about to try to get the turtle out of the well using a bucket and a very big magnet when the grey cube began to talk to her. _

"Easy, femme, you're safe."

_Said femme glanced up at the cube. Of course she was safe! It was the turtle that was stuck in the well!_

.

"It's alright, we won't hurt you."

_That was when everything-the turtle, the well, her bucket and oversized magnet, the cube—began to fade and she remembered the even WEIRDER dream she had had before, the one where she had somehow ended up in the Transformers universe with a robot body. Now THAT had been one hum-dinger of a dream! And so life-like too!_

"Femme…."

"Femme?"

.

Slowly, groggily, she opened her eyes only to see a metal-beamed ceiling above her. `_Waitaminute_…..` Her ceiling was plain white plaster, not metal.

.

"Ah, you're awake."

"Easy, femme, you're safe."

She turned her head to see Optimus Prime and Ratchet pretty much hovering beside her. `_Okay_,` she rationalized. `_I'm still dreaming_.`

.

Bringing up an metal arm to cover her face, she groaned. "You guys are beginning to sound like broken records, you know that?"

.

Silence…..then; "Forgive us, we just don't want you to be afraid."

"I'm annoyed, not afraid." She countered, rolling her eyes, though they couldn't tell with her arm over them. "And I'm annoyed because I'm still stuck in this stupid dream."

.

Dream Ratchet actually growled in frustration. "How many times must you be told you are NOT dreaming!"

.

Optimus put a restraining hand on the medics shoulder. "And why do you believe that you are dreaming?" he asked calmly.

.

"Because there's NO way I could possibly be in a room with Ratchet and Optimus with an Autobot body of my own."

.

"'None-the-less," Optimus said calmly in his rolling baritone. "that is where you are and that is who WE are." The Great Leader paused, weighing his options. "You know our names." He said finally, keeping his voice quiet. "May we know yours?"

.

She simply looked at them for a time, then shrugged deciding that, as this was a dream, their knowing her name couldn't hurt her any.

.

"Cassie. My name's Cassie."

Both Autobots looked slightly surprised and Ratchet mumbled, almost to himself; "That's not a Cybertronian name….."

.

The femme scowled at him though the two Autobots found it more endearing than intimidating.

.

"That's because I'M not a Cybertronian!"

.

"It is physically impossible for a human being to turn into an Autobot." Ratchet said decidedly, his eyes both worried, sympathetic and even frustrated.

.

"I know it is." Was her simple answer. "That's how I know this is a dream."

.

Ratchet resisted the urge to bury his face in his servos.

"There is a way for you to prove to us that you were not born a Cybertronian." Optimus finally ventured, deciding to shelve the whole 'dream' issue since the argument seemed to be completely circular and could be dealt with later.

.

"Oh really?" the femmes voice was sarcastic as she propped herself up on her elbows to observe them.

.

Ratchet took a slightly anxious step towards her. "Carefully, now." His green eyes then switched from worried to stern disapproval. "And show some more respect to your Prime, femme, or you'll be spending some time in the brig!"

.

Optimus knew that Ratchet wouldn't REALLY do that to the femme, not now at least, and 'Cassie' seemed to know it too because she didn't look the least bit concerned…..of course, that could also be because she believed the whole situation to be a dream.

.

The Autobot leader pressed his proposition forward. "There is something Ratchet can do that is called a memory probe. Basically, it allows us to view your entire life from your eyes."

.

Now she looked a little stunned and blinked at them. "Everything? You mean, like _**EVERYTHING**_ everything?"

.

"From the moment you first opened your optics till now." Ratchet confirmed, giving a serious nod.

.

The femmes jaw dropped. "Wow…..talk about invasive."

.

"It is a tactic we are hesitant to use," Optimus said with sincerity. "But there is no other way that we know of to prove what you believe is fact."

.

"Uh-huh." She said lowly, obviously not liking the idea. "And what are the other options?"

"You stay here in observation," Ratchet told her. "until I can discover what is causing this delusion." The medic didn't add that he had tried to find out what was wrong with her literally over fifty (50) times.

.

"Or," Cassie added her two cents worth. "I could wait until I wake up."

"Let us pretend that that is not an option." Optimus said gently.

"Is there any way I can…..er…..filter stuff I don't want you to see?"  
>Cassie finally asked.<p>

.

"Unfortunately, no." Optimus answered.

Cassie sighed, her metal shoulders drooping. "Fine, let's do this before I lose my nerve."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That was how she found herself hooked up to quite a few wires that linked her to both Optimus and Ratchet.

.

The two mechs stood infront of her, apparently not at all bothered that they were attached to her by the coils of metal.

.

"It's alright, femme." Ratchet soothed even though she obviously wasn't all that concerned. "For you it will be just like slipping into recharge; a dream."

.

She nodded carefully so as to not dislodge any of the wires. "Let's just get on with it."

Ratchet started the process.

"Initiating memory probe now….."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**END OF CHAPTER**

'**Cause I'm just evil like that. Mwa ha ha ha ha.**

**Tee hee. **

**VOCABULARY:**

**INITIATING**: starting

**INVASIVE**: to break on in, intrude upon


	10. The Truth will FREAK YOU OUT!

**CHAPTER NINE**

**THE TRUTH WILL FREAK YOU OUT**

**AN: Okay, I meant to make this longer, but I wanted to get it posted before work. **

**Also, I would love some ideas (especially from you, KHALTHAR) about some things that might freak out the Autobots on 'growing up human'. I've already made a chart (baby humans VS Sparklings) but I could use some more ideas.**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**MED-BAY**

**RATCHET/OPTIMUS/CASSIE**

For Cassie it was like a hazy dream.

For Ratchet and Optimus it was more like a movie playing behind their optics.

.

_**Now, remember**_**,** Ratchet commed his leader and friend. _**we're looking for something traumatic so, hopefully, it won't be that hard to find.**_

.

Optimus made a low sound of agreement and they watched as the 'femme' as a

sparkling opened her eyes for the first time.

.

_**Frag!**_ Ratchet exclaimed. _**Something was wrong with her optics as a sparkling!**_It didn't occur to him that a human babies eyes didn't begin to focus until one month of age.

.

_**I'm sure her carrier or medic took care of the problem**_. Optimus soothed his old friend.

.

That was when the heard what the sparkling had heard; voices. But not the chirps and whirrs used to communicate with a baby sparkling; but human language; English!

.

"She's not breathing—"

"Come on baby, BREATHE!"

"Quick, get the incubator ready!"

.

Probably for the first time in their lives since the had learned to walk, both Ratchet and Optimus stumbled in shock then fell flat on their afts.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**IRONHIDE**

.

When the old guardian mech heard the resounding boom that came from the med-ba, he pushed in with cannons at the ready, certain that, at the least, one of Wheeljacks experiments had gotten into the med-bay or, at the worst, a Decepticon had managed to crash in through the med-bay ceiling.

.

What he _**HADN'T**_ expected was to find the femme in recharge on the med-bay berth and both Optimus and Ratchet on their afts looking like the had just seen Megatron in a frilly pink pinafore inviting them for tea and scones.

.

"What in the name of Primus is wrong with you two!?" the bodyguard/weapons-specialist demanded while he scanned the area for hidden intruders just in case, but his search turned up nothing; not even a glitch mouse.

.

Ironhide watched as both Optimus and Ratchet climbed to their feet, though both looked just a touch wobbly, and Ratchets mutterings of "Impossible" and "It just can't be!" weren't helping Ironhides worries.

.

The Prime held up one servo to his guard. "All is well. It is alright, Ironhide."

.

"Don't give me that slag, Optimus, it obviously _**ISN'T**_ alright!" the oldest Autobot growled. "What is it? What are the femmes memories showing you?"

.

It was obvious by their glazed optics that the two were still watching the femmes memories but unbeknownst to Ironhide, they were viewing a blurred world from a newborn babies eyes and hearing her wails at being out in an atmosphere that was considerably cooler than her mothers womb.

.

They 'watched' as her cord was cut and she was settled into a incubator; watched the blurred, looming shapes that were obviously doctors, and listened through her ears that were, surprisingly, working very well.

.

The Doctors diagnosis were immediately stored in Ratchets data banks as well as Optimus; premature, lungs not fully formed, but hearing and reflexes fine. She would (_obviously_) live.

.

….They watched as the carrier (_the human term, Ratchet remembered vaguely, was 'Mother'_) signed away all rights to her sparkling without even holding her once.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**OPTIMUS/RATCHET**

After the mind-blowing revelation the two had just had slammed into their helms, Optimus decided that he and Ratchet needed to pause in their foray into the femmes memories to talk a bit and try to come to terms with what they had just witnessed.

.

.

That was how they ended up in the med-bay, unhooked from all the wires needed for the memory probe, and sat in two Autobot-sized chairs that had been dragged in by Ironhide, nursing two cubes of energon. They both stared at the still unconscious femme.

.

"Ratchet," Optimus said finally. "is there any way her memory banks may have been tampered with?" the Prime was grasping at straws for anything—_**ANYTHING**_—that could make sense of what, frankly, could NOT be possible; a Cybertronian born as a human child.

.

"They haven't been." Ratchet said bluntly, eyes still glued on the femme. "It was the first thing I checked for after we unhooked from the probe." And it had been a frantic Ratchet, certain that somehow, someway, someone or something had managed to record a humans life from birth and slipped it into the femmes memory core. "There was no tampering." Ratchet concluded again. "Those are her true memories."

.

Suddenly, Optimus's servos clenched in anger. "Her carrier did not want her! How could a femme not want her sparkling!"

.

Ratchet let out a low sigh, swirling his energon drink. "You know it happens sometimes, Optimus. Generally, I think, it's either because of trauma or something wrong with the carriers processor. It's even _**MORE**_ common among mankind." The medic paused to take a sip of his energon. "What we should be focusing on right now is how this happened and what we're going to do about it.

.

If some of the humans—Galloway, for instance—" his own servos tightened "—discovered that the femme was once human, there would be mass hysteria and the pit to pay! Half the humans would probably fear _**they**_ might become a Cybertronian!"

.

Optimus stiffened, uncertain if that would be a good thing or not. "That's not possible…..is it?"

.

Ratchet shrugged, looking just as disgruntled. "Until we find out how she became a Cybertronian, or until some other human-Primus forbid-transforms, there's no way of knowing. I believe this is what the humans would call a 'ticking-time-bomb'."

**CITATIONS**:

CITATIONS FOR THIS CHAPTER WILL BE INCLUDED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

LOL.

_...mainly because I can't find the citation for the info right now...I think it may be in a journal in my car. _

_LOL...please don't maim me (jk)_


End file.
